


Victoria, Darling

by AugustaAugustus18



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaAugustus18/pseuds/AugustaAugustus18





	Victoria, Darling

John climbed the stairs toward 221B ahead of Lestrade, reaching the door with a ready hello. They were dropping by to pick up their friend, and together they would all go to Molly's for a party celebrating her birthday. John's face changed quickly to surprise when he saw that Sherlock had company - a slender woman deep in talk with Sherlock. She was nearly as tall as Sherlock. Her hair, light brown, fell down her back in soft waves. Her dress, a small flower print on voile, was pale cornflower blue. As the men entered, she and Sherlock had their heads together, their hands clasped, their shoulders touching. 

"So sorry to disturb. Should we wait downstairs?" 

The slender figure turned quickly and gracefully and said "Oh no, of course not. I'm just going. Sherlock, my old friend, is there anything more I should tell you?" 

"No. You've given me enough to start, certainly." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Oh, darling, I trust you so much." 

"Let me introduce you. Victoria, these are my dear friends Dr. John Watson and DI Greg Lestrade. While this is Victoria Trevor. "Victor" and I have known each other since Uni. Haven't we, darling?" The lithe woman turned toward John and Greg. Her eyes which had shown distress when talking to Sherlock became soft and interested when she turned to the two men. They were startled by how her eyes matched her dress. 

Both men responded and danced slightly with small gallant bows. John's face lit up with interest, yet turned quickly to look over to Sherlock for a reaction. Lestrade stretched an inch taller, unconsciously preening. Victoria removed her hand from Sherlock's, gathered her things, then made her way to the door. She turned around and caught Sherlock's eye. "Thank you, darling." Then immediately she smiled at John and Lestrade. "How wonderful to meet you both."


End file.
